For the Team: Lacrosse AU
by Heckyeaotps
Summary: Trost is one of their city's best known high school lacrosse team. Until they are left short one good player, and they desperately try to make up for their lost. Maybe a certain raven haired girl might just be able to. Eremika, later Jearmin and other ships, rated T for swearing and broken bones.
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Mikasa sat high on the cold metal bleachers as she patiently waited for the Trost's lacrosse team to come trotting out the field. It was a cold and wet evening, and since the raven haired girl was pleaded to watch tonight's practice by a particular brunet, she found herself sitting on damp bleachers sipping on lukewarm coffee. Eren was recently promoted to team co-captain alongside Reiner and eager to show off to his girlfriend, he begged her all day to watch. She eventually agreed, admiring how passionate he was when it came to lacrosse.

The school doors pried open, and out came the team. Reiner and Eren led the line carrying two large duffel bags. Eren met Mikasa's eyes and called out to her.

"Hey Mikasa!" He beamed, glad to see her. His free arm was flailing and she smiled, sheepishly waving back. The field's lights suddenly switched on, illuminating the spacious field.

The team came out in the orderliness of their current game positions.

Eren leading the midfielders, Armin and Connie.

Reiner with the attack men, Jean and Franz.

Marco leading the defence men, Thomas and their newest player, Jackson.

Bertholdt was their goalie, because of his intimidating height of 6'3. People often describe him as a wall, since his towering stature and strength saved the team on multiple occasions from attempted goals made by their opponents. Lastly their coach, Farlan Church, sauntered behind them, making sure they retrieved all their equipment.

"Alright, I want you all to double-check your gear and sticks and then begin warm up." He ordered and they immediately followed. Mikasa idly watched as they all tightened the straps of their paddings and helmets. They intensively listened to their coach, as he explained their new game plan they will be playing out for following week's game.

"We will be focusing more on the offensive play. There as been minor setbacks during plays, especially when the other team does Zone. The midfielders and attackmen are too cluttered. In other words, we will be doing 2-3-1, again."

Their coach continually went over the new game play. Eren side glanced at Mikasa, knowing she would be staring at him at the very moment, he winked at her. She felt the blood rush up in her cheeks, and subconsciously buried her nose into her crimson scarf. Armin and Jean witnessed the small gesture and both peered up towards Mikasa, who didn't appear to notice their nosy eyes. Her attention was still gazed towards Eren.

"Tch, stupid lovebirds." Jean silently glowered, followed by an intense glare from Eren.

"Shut up, pony shit." He hissed. The two locked eyes with anger intensely burning off one another. Mikasa worryingly glanced at him, but he merely shrugged it off.

"Both of you keep quiet, coach is still ta-" Armin started but was abruptly cut off by Farlan.

"What was that, Mr. Arlert?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing." The blond stuttered in response.

"Then keep quiet."

Armin blushed and turned his gaze over to Eren and Jean, mouthing "I hate you guys."

After Farlan's overview of their team's current game status, they commenced warm up. The boys ran around the field doing 3 laps. Each lap was a kilometer long. Some kept pace and were right infont, including Eren. Some gave up during half of it and slacked off to the back, jogging beside their teammates. They ran their usual training regiment. First was stick and body checking. The set up deffenders, and they had to try steal the ball using both legal body and stick checks. Marco and Thomas stood strongly and seemed to be unaffected by the checks. Jackson, on the other hand went crumbling to the ground every time.

"Its okay Jackson, I'll go easy on you." Jean taunted at the sweaty nervous boy, who seemed like he was going to collapse at any moment.

"Be nice Kirstein!" Reiner barked, unamused by Jean's sarcastic and threatening tone.

"Whatever." He then proceeded to have Jackson laying on his back in pain, aggressively tackling him down more forcefully than intended.

"KIRSTEIN! THAT WAS AN ILLEGAL BODY CHECK, IDIOT!" Eren boomed, storming towards Jackson. He adverted to the aching boy, telling him to take a break. He then turned to yell at Kirstein, when he saw coach already chastising him. The smug expression was completely wiped off his face, when Farlan threatened to kick him off the team if he did something idiotic like that again.

After the hefty defence and attacking drills, they started on basic passing and catching drills. The last exercise was more laid back, requiring someone to throw the ball high up into the air, and the closest person to the ball was to run and catch it using their sticks. Eren would occasionally peek towards Mikasa and flashed a grin at her whenever he caught her gazing at him. She would bury her face more into her scarf to conceal the blush that was forming along her pale cheeks. The drill went on for 10 minutes, and it was Jean's turn to throw the ball. He smirked at them, eyeing closely a certain blond. In a pathetic attempt of flirtation, Jean threw the ball sky-high towards Armin's direction. The poor blond looked up, to see it rocketing down towards the enormous gap between him and Eren. He reluctantly began to run, his stick up ready to catch the ball. Eren happened to be foolishly inattentive at this moment, had he not had his attention glued on Mikasa, would he have been aware of the boy running off towards him. Armin ran for the ball that was soaring mid-air, fixated at it and not knowing Eren was distractedly standing infront of him.

Connie immediately took notice and tried to warn him. "Eren! Watch ou-"

Armin accelerated faster and faster, until the two crashed and violently hit the ground. Eren's wasn't so lucky, as the oppressing weight of Armin's body worsen the impact, and he so happened to hit the ground first. He landed on his right arm, and a deafening crack was audible. The air was knock out of his body and he panted.

"EREN!", Armin struggled off of Eren, desperately trying to ignore the aching pain forming on his right side. Everyone gathered around them in shock, and helped Armin up. Eren was laying face up, grasping his arm. His eyes swelled up with tears and he gritted his teeth. "Eren are you okay?" Armin was frantic.

"Mm okay.", Eren's voice muffled through his clenched jaw. A dull pain violently throbbed on his right arm. The pain ripped through his mind, and he wasn't able to think straight let alone breathe. Farlan made his was through the small crowd that was circling around them.

"Out of the way!", He demanded, shoving Armin aside. He tried to gently lifted Eren into a sitting position, but he simply cried out in pain from any simple movement. He studied the arm, which was bent at a slight angle.

"Bone fracture." He said firmly. "Someone get the firs-"

"EREN!" Their heads turned to see Mikasa frantically bolting across the field. She squeezed through the crowd, and before she was able to be within arm's reach of Eren, she was pushed back by Farlan.

"Give him some space."

"But!-" She began to protest, but Farlan insisted. "He needs to breathe. The air was knocked out of him and people cluttering around him won't help."

Armin held Mikasa's arm to both comfort and refrain her. They watched helplessly as Farlan began wrapping the arm with athletic tape. He accidentaly moved the arm half an inch and Eren cried out in agony. Armin felt the girl he was holding onto flinch and tensed up.

"I need a big sweater or jersey."

Bertholdt quickly unzipped his sweater and handed it to Farlan. He began to make a makeshift sling to stabilize the fracture. When he was done, he stood up and called an ambulance. Eren's breathing finally eased, though it was heavy. Farlan instructed the team to clean up, dismissing them for tonight.

"Practice this Friday." He called to the crowd who were now muttering conversations beneath their breaths.

"Damn dude. Hope Eren is okay." Connie muttered. Reiner nodded, "He won't play for a long time though." Eren contributed more than 30% of their scoring goals per game, even if he was just a midfielder. They would be greatly affected if they lost him before play-off's.

Mikasa kneeled beside Eren, her hands rapidly shaking.

"You're okay Eren, I'm here." Her voice came out shaky, but calm and she desperately tried to calm her hands. The brunet looked up and forced a small smile.

" 'm sorry." He mumbled, loosely gripping Mikasa's hand with his left. She let out a tiny laugh.

"For what?"

"I was suppose to make you proud." He frowned. He genuinely was upset for making a fool of himself. Also because of the fact that he won't be able to play now. He never felt so ashamed and humiliated. To have his own girlfriend watch was even more humiliating.

They listened to the faint noise of the sirens of the ambulance and waited, locking hands. Her hand ran through his hair, and his face was damp from his own tears.

Mikasa looked down, to see the hurt expression on his face. Her heart broke at the sight of the self-disappointment that dwelled in his eyes. Her eyes softened and gripping his hand she whispered, "I will always be proud of you. No matter what."

* * *

**A/N: I did a shitload of research on lacrosse that I could actually play the game. Thanks for reading and reviews/favs would be appreciated. I will do my best to update at least once a week. Until next time..byee.**

**JEARMIN NEXT CHAPTER HEH HEH...**


	2. Get better, Jaeger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**This chapter will be mainly fluff, slight angst and angry Eren.**

* * *

Armin, Mikasa, Jean and Connie all sat anxiously in the waiting room for any news about the brunet. It's been almost three hours since they brought Eren to the emergency room, and nothing has come up yet. Connie managed to coerce Jean into driving them all to the hospital since he's the only person who can drive and who also happens to own a car. Mikasa called Eren's mom, who started to frantically ask about her son's current condition, in to which Mikasa statically replied, "We don't know yet." She then promised to pick them up once her shift was over.

"I could've been sleeping right now…" Jean grumbled to himself, sulking in his chair. Connie glared at him, hitting his shoulder.

"This is sorta your fault too." Jean simply glowered at him, feeling more annoyed and agitated.

"Fuck off man…It wasn't my fault Jaeger couldn't keep his eyes off his girlfriend."

"Jean, stop it!" Armin snapped.

Mikasa stood up abruptly, towering over Connie and Jean. She wore a stern look, the kind of sternness that can embark fear within people, or in this case, within the _idiots _that cowered before her. They all sat back, expecting her wrath to penetrate through the fragile silence, or maybe their own bones.

"M-mikasa?", Armin muttered, as he stood up to try to restrain her. But, instead of scolding them, she shocked them with a simple and direct question.

"Eren was a good player, right?", The two boys looked staggered, yet they sighed in relief. Connie was the one to speak up.

"Of course. We wouldn't be who were are without him as a team." Jean let out a small scowl, but they took no notice in him.

"Then, how are you going to play, without him?" Everyone then was dumbfounded. They didn't know how long Eren will heal. Hell, they forgotten to actually _think _of how they'll deal with it, to playing without Eren. Armin estimated about 2 months, but they weren't so sure. The severity of the condition of his arm was unimaginable, and they were grateful it wasn't worse than it already was. If Eren was gone for even a month, the whole team would be crumbling down. He then would be required to have a replacement, but where would he actually find someone as good in lacrosse skills as him?

"Shit...didn't think that through..."

"Eren Jaeger?" They all spun their head towards the gentle voice, and saw a young and petite nurse standing at the entrance of the waiting room.

"Yes, here, please, is he alright?" Mikasa briskly made her towards the nurse, when she gestured to the brunet staggering behind her. His arm was in a cast, wearing a blue sling to stabilize it. He simple smiled at her, before she bombarded him with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm oka-"

"Are you still hurting?"

"No I just said-"

"How long do you need that on?"

"For awhile, just liste-"

"Oh my god Eren, be careful next time!"

"Ahem."

They whirled around to the nurse, who was standing seemingly exasperated, as if anyone would want to listen to two lovesick teenagers bicker in the middle of their night shift.

"We gave him an open reduction for the fracture, giving him a sedative to help him relax during the procedure. We then preformed a traction, to place the bone back to its usual spot. He will be required to wear that cast for 6 weeks, with check ups to ensure the bone hasn't moved from time to time. You may take him home now." She asserted, catching a glimpse of Jean, who was pitifully attempting to flirt. Clearly aggravated, she began walking away, leaving the group to ponder.

Eren turned to his friends,"Hey guys, thanks for coming." They all smiled back, each of them telling him how glad they were that he was doing okay. Except for Jean, who started to grumble curses underneath his breath.

"Eren, let's go home." Mikasa simply said, grabbing the sleeve of his sweater. She started pulling him towards the sulking Jean, "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem..."

Jean, Connie and Armin stood up in unison. Jean fumbled for his car keys, as Connie and Armin started to make their way to the entrance of the ER. The taller boy leisurely followed them, before turning his head towards Eren.

He flatly stated in a composed voice, "Get better, Jaeger." Eren nodded solemnly in return.

The three of them left, and Mikasa pulled out her phone to call Eren's mom, who was very close to her own.

"Mrs. Jaeger?"

"Oh thank god Mikasa, how is he?"

"He's in a cast, but he's doing good."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Just wait for a few minutes." She then hung up leaving Mikasa and Eren sitting lone in the waiting room. The atmosphere was unconventionally heavy. He hesitantly reached for her hand, and they kept in a dour silence. His thumb traced along the ridges of her knuckles, and their fingers intertwined with each other's like a puzzle, each one fitting tenderly perfect with the other. The raven haired girl thought, maybe she could finally relax, knowing Eren was beside her. But vague thoughts only tore through her, acknowledging the fact that no matter how much effort she exerted, she couldn't protect him from everything. She blamed herself for allowing Eren to become inattentive. Paranoia clashed through what was left of her ease and comfort. _What if he blames me for this? __This is my fault, the team will collapse and it'll be my fault. Why do I hate myself so much? _Her clamored thoughts were adeptly hid behind a blank stare, and for so long she managed to fool just about everyone into thinking the stoic girl wasn't collapsing within the depths of her own mind.

"Hey, Mikasa?" Eren whispered, as he tighten his grip on her hand. She was suddenly brought back to reality, aware of what was real and what was delusional. Her emotions and thoughts sank away from the surface, subdued but still lurking

"Yes?" Her voice croaked, and soon enough her throat was clutching back a wreck of sobs that were aching to be released.

He felt the way she tensed up, and he felt the anxiety that came with it. Her thoughts were explicit to him, her feelings became his own. After digging through his mind for anything to console her, only three words surfaced.

He said it so carelessly, yet he meant it wholeheartedly, "I love you."

Maybe it was the way her heart skipped a beat, or the way her breathing became relentlessly heavier, but the beating in her chest grew rapidly. The butterflies fluttered within her stomach. Even after 4 years of them being together, it was rare for them to tell the other they loved each other. They would rather show it than say it, because words don't have to mean anything every single time. They can read through each other like an open book and sometimes, silence became one of their most heartfelt moments.

The words drifted out her mouth so easily, because she meant it, in the most adoring way possible, "I love you too."

* * *

The three of them sat still as Jean drove his truck to Connie's house in a large suburban area. It was a long day for them, and fatigue took over what was left of their energy. They took no effort into trying to spark a conversation as they instead sat quietly leaving them to their own thoughts.

Jean pulled up to Connie's driveway. His backpack slumped on one shoulder, he waved and thanked Jean for the ride.

Armin pushed towards the seat near the window, as he was sitting awkwardly close beside Jean the whole ride. Jean immediately felt the tangible cold replace Armin's warmth. He shifted uncomfortably in his own seat as they drove down the street were the blond's house was located. Out of the corner of his eye, he gazed at him, his back was hunched and his head rested on his hand. The hurt expression plastered on his was evident as it contrasted from his usual tender features. He let him solitary to his thoughts, ignoring the aching throb in his chest. It was pretty uncharacteristic for the tall brunet to bother about anything that was more on the emotional side because he was oblivious when it came to anyone's and even his own emotions. However, it didn't mean that he was an apathetic asshole, he just didn't know how to handle any sort of emotional trauma.

But it was somewhat different with Armin. They were close, being unlikely friends since the 7th grade. They both entered the lacrosse team together, and that brought them even closer. They were unquestionably different, but they filled what the other lacked, and their differing personalities built a bridge to years of friendship.

When Jean came out bisexual in the 8th grade, Armin simply stated that he was also bisexual. But the bullies never took notice Jean's sexuality and chose to pick on the weaker link. Eren and Mikasa were always there to pry away his offenders, but Jean was there to help him regain his balance, threatening to kick their asses again if he saw them even near Armin. They eventually developed romantic feelings towards each other, but not wanting to jeopardize their friendship, they decided to never speak towards the subject. Even if Armin can't see it, the ridiculous amounts of flirting towards other people was just to get the blond jealous. Of course, Armin being the respectable person he is, chose not to take notice and would just shake his head with utter embarrassment.

The silence became too overbearing by now because Jean blurted out, "I'm sorry."

This took Armin by surprise and he turned his attention towards the drained brunet.

"For what?"

"For throwing the ball at you and making you run at Eren." The guilt was eating him up over the night, and saying that took half the world off his shoulders. The blond simply sighed and ruffled the brunet's hair. Jean didn't object, since he did it all the time when he seemed distressed. To him, it removed some of the tension boiling up.

"It's not your fault." Armin assured him cooingly. The pained look was gone and instead was replaced with the harsh bitterness of guilt and anxiety. They have no clue what they were going to do without Eren. The stress and fatigue was eating them alive, but all they wanted to do was sleep and let their problems be handled by the bitter-sweetness of tomorrow. Jean pulled up to Armin's drive way, and he could see the rigid silhouette of his grandfather sitting on his rocking-chair. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Armin turned back to Jean. Much to his dismay, he watched as the brunet's eyelids droop and shot back open.

He knew he couldn't leave him in his current state to drive around at this hour, so he took out his water bottle and sprayed him with the cold water. His eyes shot open and started swearing rather colorfully.

"Oh my god, what the hell was that? Holy shit Armin, are you fucking kidding me? Shit." He whined as he hastily wiped his face dry with his sleeve, throwing daggers at the blond who was giggling at his little infantile outburst. "Well, goodnight." He said rather coldly, Armin taking this as his que to get out his truck. He waved at Jean, his eyes shining from the blindingly bright headlights. He returned the small gesture and started driving his way to his own house. He was more alert for now, enough for him to safely return home before the fatigue began to seep its way back into his mind.

Muttering to himself quietly as he got out his truck, with Armin racing through his mind, "What would I do without you?"

* * *

His mother was rather fond of taking care of Eren, especially if he couldn't protest against it. He skipped school, calling in ill when his mother overbearingly insisted he should. He'd rather go to school than have his mother constantly checking on him and babying him like he was a 5 year old with the bubonic plague.

He sat on his couch, straying from any movement as he blankly watched T.V. His mother came in, and shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

Taken aback from the sudden gesture, his voice muffled against the spoon, "MOM?!"

"You better eat."

"Mom, I'm okay, please." He willed her to stop, and put the soup down on the table.

"Mikasa texted," His mother said looking down on her smartphone, "she'll be over after school."

"Great." Eren groaned, "now I can have twice the coddling and babying." He said with such strong sarcasm, but his mother densely didn't pick up on it and chirped happily, "Exactly!"_  
_

He mumbled a small "Fuck." underneath his breath and luckily his mother was humming out loud to not hear the colorful language. He watched a Harry Potter marathon playing on T.V. for a couple of hours, occasionally fiddling with the straps of his sling. It wasn't until Dumbledore's dramatic death scene did Mikasa knocked on the door. He stood up and trudged towards the door, creaking open when he was met with gray eyes.

"Hey, I brought your homework and some pizza.", She casually walked in, taking off her mary-jane's. "Oh and I also brought Armin," She thrust her thumb back towards the blond who was holding a pizza box.

"Hey guys, thanks for bringing my homework Mikki," He laughed teasingly knowing that Mikasa hated 'petty' nicknames. She roughly pecked him on the cheek before shooting back, "Never call me that."

They went to the kitchen and started to consume the pizza, which was pepperoni much to Eren's delight. Mikasa urged to stuff a slice into Eren's mouth as he swatted her hand away.

"No." He protested.

"Yes." She insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"Guys?" Armin chuckled as he eyed the cute little scene infront of him. He stuffed some pizza in his own mouth as he went straight to his homework. The thought of their team's current state didn't occur to him until Eren suddenly asked, "Did Farlan say anything about me?"

It was dead silent, until Mikasa first spoke up, recalling the eventful conversation between Armin, Jean, Farlan and her.

"He asked how were you, and then we told him about your arm and how long you need that dreaded cast on..." She abruptly stopped to allow the brunet to catch on, he nodded and she continued, "He also said you're gonna need a replacement, and um...uh..." She stopped hesitantly and leered towards Armin with a pleading look in her eyes. The words were caught in her throat, and she didn't want to be the one to break the news to him.

"And...?" Eren asked tilting his head.

"Um, he said you're off the team until you get better." Armin blurted out quickly before covering his mouth with his hand.

Eren looked baffled. Since Armin spoke too quickly, he wasn't completely sure if he actually said that or if it was his mind toying with him. He continued explaining, confirming Eren's worst fears, "you aren't allowed at practice anymore, and uh, you're out of first line and..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Eren abruptly stood up, causing the table and its contents to tumble a bit. His fists balled up and the vein in his head was popping.

"Eren,-" Mikasa calmly started, but Eren kept up his little outburst.

"My arm is fucking broken, I'm not fucking paralyzed! I could use my left arm instead! What an ass!" Armin cringed at the high volume of his hollering voice, but Mikasa kept stern and stoic.

"This isn't fucking fair, lacrosse is my fucking life!"

"I'm sorry Eren, that's what he told us." She put his hand on his shoulder and sat him down. Eren could feel the tears of frustration welling up in his eyes and he urged himself to take a grip and apologetically glanced at Mikasa and Armin. He slouched and continued to clench his fist out of humiliation and agitation. He never felt so indignant.

"andJeanisnewcocaptain." Armin spoke up again, this time not bothering to even speak out the words clearly.

"What? Jean is what?" Eren rasped, and Armin mumbled so quietly, it was barely audible,

"Jean is new co-captain."

* * *

**A/N: That was a quick update lol **

**OH NO JEAN IS NEW CO-CAPTAIN...or maybe its a good thing? You'll have to find out. Bad way to end this but I aimed for 2k words per chapter and this is almost 3k. Yeah...thanks for reading and reviews/favs are always appreciated! Till next time...byeee.**


	3. Water and Soccer

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, school started and I already have a ton of work. I've been stressed out lately. Its a small update~ but its something at least. Anyways, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Eren was too dumbfounded to speak. Why him? Every thought that raced through his mind infuriated him even more. This, to him, was the worst kind of betrayal that has ever bestowed on him. Replaced, useless, I'm a goddamn failure.

Mikasa and Armin hopelessly stared at him, eyeing him carefully to make sure he doesn't have one of his angry outbursts again.

"Eren?" Mikasa whispered, gently stroking his hand to somewhat console him. His tensed muscles relaxed a bit from the simply touch. He tried so desperately to keep his nger buried within himself. But the unthinkble thought of 'stupid horseface' replacing him was taunting the last strand of self control he managed to storage. They loathed each other since the first moment they've known each other, contradicting Jean and Armin's unlikely friendship, the two personalities clashed together in the worse way possible.

"Eren, you know its unhealthy to keep your anger buried like that?" Armin worryingly stated, resting his hand on Eren's left shoulder. But Eren only had one question in mind he could only bare to ask.

"Why him?" He muttered quietly. Mikasa pitifully watched as the boy tensed up more.

She stroked his hair and said, "He was Farlan's second choice, right after you." Eren scowled.

"But he's in attack and so is Reiner. There should be at least a mid-fielder or defense."

"I honestly don't know, Eren."

The simple answer angered him more, not willing to take 'I don't know' as an acceptable answer.

"Don't say that." He tighten his already strong hold on her hand as his right arm ached in pain. Don't you dare get angry , not now, He desperately thought.

"Eren, you're hurting me." The raven haired girl winced in pain, and pried her hand free. It was sore and she rubbed it carefully and looked at the boy as he stood up and attempted to apologize. She took a few steps towards Armin and pitifully watch Eren as he trudged towards them.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Eren." Armin whimpered, doing his best to put a smile on his face. "There's nothing to apologize for, you're just mad because you were replaced by someone you aren't exactly fond of, but you'll always be the best lacrosse player to us."

The simple words made Eren relax a little but he couldn't ignore the pain screaming in his arm. He didn't take his medication yet, questioning the point of taking it if he was not in any kind of pain, and he regretted his ignorant decision already. He walked to his cabinet, feeling Mikasa and Armin's eyes follow his every move. He took a pill, swallowed it with water and waited for the sweet euphoria of release.

"Are you okay now?" Mikasa cautiously approached him, and once she was close enough, Eren lightly kissed her forehead.

"Yeah."

The next day at school was mostly uneventful. People would approach Eren throughout the day and would ask if they can sign his cast. Of course he obliged, not feeling the slightest irritated. He would try to avoid most of his teammates in the hallways, still humiliated for being kicked out of the team. Mikasa would often tell him he can't hide from them forever and that he should man up and confront them.

It wasn't until Biology class that he had an encounter with one of his teammates, Connie.

"Hey Eren." He cheered as he slumped down on his seat beside the brunet.

He knew he couldn't keep his guard up high for so long, so instead of sulking and grumbling, he returned the greeting with a neutral tone.

"Hey Connie, how are you?"

"Heh, I was gonna ask you the same thing." He gazed at Eren's cast and took notice of the black and blue scribbles drawn all over it. "Cool! Imma sign it too."

"Go ahead." He gestured to the harden plasticized wrappings on his arm and as soon Connie finished, their teacher Hanji Zoe walked in. Cheerful as always, she chirped, "Good afternoon, my beautiful rays of sunshine!"

"Good afternoon." They all stated statically in unison, some simply grumbling out of sheer boredom.

"Who here loves the ocean and the fantastic things that lurk within it's depths?!

Armin's hand shot right up.

"That's the spirit, Armin!" Hanji clasped her hands together and began her introductory to the new lesson. Of course, Armin. Eren thought and smiled to himself. Ever since they were little, Armin developed a passion for the ocean, always desiring to visit the vast body of water. The lesson took the whole period, with Armin offering a few facts and answers now and then.

Hanji forced them to take two pages worth of notes. Eren praised to whatever god that was looking down on them, he was born left-handed. He wrote the notes down just fine and maybe, he thought, he could survive 6 weeks with only his one functioning arm.

The bell rung, and the class dispersed almost immediately.

"Have a great day!" Hanji practically yelled at the top of her lungs and Levi, their P.E. teacher, was walking along with the students and screamed at her to "shut the hell up."

"C'mon Leviiii, don't be like that!" She yelled back, "WAIT, EREN! Lemme sign your cast!"

Eren met Mikasa in the hallway right before leaving to her P.E. Class.

"So, how's Jaeger?" Annie flatly greeted her as the raven haired girl entered their locker room.

"Pretty okay..." She idly replied, obviously not wanting to converse with the blonde. Annie hinted on the sarcastic and harsh tone and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Ackerman. Whatever you say." She spat out, crossing her arms. The raven haired girl frowned. She stared at the shorter girl saunter out the locker room.

The stoic girl sat on the bench, tying her worn out runners she has been using for P.E. since freshman year. Though, when she played soccer during Freshman and Sophomore year, she barely touched them. She currently plays on their high school senior team, The Titans. The season ended a month ago, but she still practices and plays with her coach, Isabel. It was also the reason why she quit swimming, she was dedicated to soccer, being the youngest to ever play on their senior team 3 years ago. Although, she couldn't compete with Eren's dedication to lacrosse.

Her fingers fumbling with the dirty laces, she heard a sudden exasperated sigh beside her. The air immediately smelt of bread and cream filled cakes.

Sasha.

"Hey." Mikasa said, not making eye contact with the brunette.

"Help me, Mikasa." The brunette breathed, slumping her face into her hands. "Connie won't shut up about Eren and lacrosse."

The taller girl smiled at the name, the thought of Eren almost cheering her up instantly.

"Huh." She let out. "Eren does miss his lacrosse team."

"Well..." Sasha started, frowning. A look of panic was present in her brown eyes. But before she could finish, they heard Levi yell.

"HURRY UP, YOU BRATS. I WILL LITERALLY BUST THAT DOOR OPEN AND DRAG YOUR GOD DAMN LAZY ASSES OUT OF THERE. YES, I AM TALKING TO YOU MISS ACKERMAN AND MISS BRAUS." Levi suddenly screamed from outside, which was followed by a few exchanges of giggles from their classmates.

Sasha bolted out the door, with her shoe laces untied and she fell face first in front of Mr. Ackerman.

"Tch."

His leg twitched, as if wanting to kick her head. But he walked away, leaving Sasha to groan at the floor.

Mikasa walked to her, gathering the brunette off the floor. "You're stupid." She whispered as she gently tidied the brunette's unruly ponytail.

"Ow..."

* * *

**A/N: Told you it was short. Again, apologies for the small update and for not posting in almost a month. There might be grammatical errors though.**

**This is a boring update, but the next one will be pretty fucking amazing.**

**I could guarantee you that.**

**Thanks for reading and favs/reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
